


Blessing Skyhold

by QueenHopeTheirin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sweaty Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and The Inquisitor have been making eyes at each other for months.  Tonight they get a nudge to take it to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing Skyhold

Juliet Trevelyan smoothed back her short red hair as she remembered the kiss she had shared with Cullen just a month before. She remembered the feel of the wind against her skin when she realized he was going to make a move. She remembered the trembling heartbeats of anticipation as he inched closer. When his assistant interrupted Juliet had been sure he would change his mind, but instead he became more determined. The kiss was magic; her lips still tingled at the memory.   
While normally Juliet wore a soft cotton suit around Skyhold, tonight she was wearing one of her robes from her time at the Circle. It was long soft, the material was both sturdy and feminine and it was one of the few outfits that was both practical and made her feel pretty because of the deep pockets that held some items she gathered to give to various people around the huge keep.   
Tonight Cullen was trying to relax; at least Juliet was certain that was the goal. Varric had declared it a men’s night out, and Cullen was required to spend the evening at the bar not working. Juliet laughed as she watched the pair. Varric looked right at home at the tavern, and Cullen looked like he wanted to run, he was finally out of his armor, his casual wear hugged his muscles in all the right places.  
Juliet jumped when a mocking laugh caught her attention. “You know Inquisitor; no matter how hard you stare you will never get his clothes off from here.”  
Juliet blushed. “Hush now Dorian or I will turn you into a frog.”   
“Poor Varric has taken on a lot. First he decided he would help Cole become more human, and then he decided he could teach the good Commander to relax. What are you drinking by the way?”  
“Mulled wine, but I am about done, we need to get back out on the road, I needed a break from sealing the rifts, I just wanted to sleep in my own bed.”  
Dorian nodded and gave a half smile. “Hey Commander, our beloved Inquisitor is ready to go back to her room, can you escort her back, I was going to, but I find I would like to enjoy the music a bit longer than I had planned.”  
Cullen jumped up. “Yes, I would be happy to, I mean, well…”  
Varric laughed, and raised his voice. “Go ahead Commander; we could not have the Inquisitor get lost between here and her room.” Juliet saw Varric wink to Dorian who was standing just behind her.  
“Take him up the back way, I know you like the view from the battlements.” Dorian whispered in her ear.  
“Makers breathe Dorian, if I did not love you so much I would hurt you right now.” Juliet hissed.  
“Don’t worry; I will have Bull punish me later.” Dorian said with a chuckle. They had been growing close and neither one was quiet.  
Juliet scowled as she took Cullen’s offered arm. “Thank you, but I understand if you do not want to walk me back.”  
Cullen sighed, “No, I have been trying to get you alone all night, but I felt obligated to remain with Varric.”   
“Let’s not go directly; the garden is usually empty this time of night. Sometimes when I feel cooped up waiting here I take the stairs passed where Cassandra trains up to the battlements, and then down into the garden.” Juliet smiled up at Cullen as he walked with her up to the top of the battlements.   
Going to the side they both took in the view below. It was a clear night, they could see a lone patrol in the distance. It was beautiful. Juliet gasped as Cullen came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
“The view is almost as beautiful as you are.” He whispered in her ear before he kissed her just below it on her neck.  
“I missed you when I was out wiggling my fingers at the rift.” Juliet sighed as she leaned back into Cullen. He was solid against her back and she felt him chuckle as much as she heard him.  
“I hate having to share you with the world.” Cullen admitted. “It seems like just when we have one area cleaned up, someone discovers another one with five more rifts.”  
Juliet turned around, still engulfed in Cullen’s arms. Her breasts pressed into his cotton shirt and his muscular chest. Groaning in defeat Cullen leaned down and claimed her lips, his kiss was slow and yearning as he pressed her back against the Battlement. Juliet clung to Cullen as she kissed him back.  
“I do not understand what you need Cullen, your thoughts do not make sense.” A voice reminded them they were not in a private location.  
Cullen growled. “Cole, leave now.”  
“But you are feeling pain, I wish to help.” Cole stated.  
Juliet laughed as she felt the Cullen’s erection against her stomach. “I am afraid this is something I need to help him with. Do not worry Cole, he will be ok.”  
“And why were you hoping he would touch your breast?” Cole asked confused.  
“Cole, please, go find Varric.” Cullen groaned.  
Juliet could not stop herself from giggling as Cullen buried his face in her neck. “Why did I let you keep him here?”  
Juliet chuckled, “I do not believe I gave you a choice. Come, he will be kept busy now, and the garden is so close.”  
Cullen pulled back and looked down into Juliet’s eyes. “Are you certain?” Both knew that if they did not part ways now, Cullen would not make it to his own bed that night.  
“I have never been more certain.” Juliet said as she pulled Cullen with her down the staircase that lead to a small garden, the corner held potted healing herbs to help the infirmary in the court yard. Together they found their way to a secluded section of the garden.   
Cullen sat down on a bench and pulled Juliet on him so that she straddled his lap, her robe piled between them at knee length. “Are you sure you want to stay in the garden?”  
Juliet looked into his eyes, “For now.” She sighed and claimed his lips for her own.   
Neither one said a word as they clung to each other. The breeze was welcome, the night air had just enough nip in it to keep them comfortable as the kiss grew deeper. Cullen’s hands found their way up her legs and pulled her closer. He was hard, and she was ready. Juliet had a hard time to not move against him as she her desire built.   
Their kiss was slow and deliberate. Juliet felt Cullen’s hand cup her breast over her shirt. His fingers circled a nipple with his left hand, his shield hand. His right hand was caressing her ass under her robe.   
Juliet sat back as she let Cullen process that she was not wearing small cloths under her robe. He leaned forward and kissed her collar bone. The neckline slipping lower as he kissed lower, Juliet felt like her body was on fire. His lips, kissing, his tongue licking a path to her cleavage. The night air against the path of his kisses left small bumps.  
Juliet reached between her and Cullen and started to untie his pants. The ache between her legs was intolerable. A hand stopped her as Cullen pulled back.  
“Inquisitor,” Cullen gasped as they both stopped to breath. “Let’s get to your room before our first time is in the garden.”  
Juliet laughed as she moved off Cullen’s lap. “Cullen I believe you are permitted to call me Juliet under these circumstances.” Her legs felt like jelly as she stood up. Her robe fell back down to her ankles. Cullen was the only one that knew that under it was nothing.  
Cullen stood and leaned down to kiss Juliet again. The kiss quickly gained steam and before long she found herself pushed up against the wall of Skyhold. Her robe barely hiding her hard nipples, Cullen began to lick then through the fabric. “Maker’s breath Juliet you have bewitched me.”  
The breezeway between the garden and the main hall was so close, and then it was just a quick walk passed whatever nobles were lingering and a flight of stairs up to the suite that was given to Juliet upon her appointment as inquisitor. All Juliet could do is beg Cullen not to stop.  
“Please Cullen, I ache.” Juliet begged for him to give her some relief from his slow assault on her senses.  
Juliet felt her robe slowly inch up her legs as Cullen backed up half a step. He did not fully remove her robe, but held it up with his left hand and his right hand began to inch its way down her stomach. She could feel the wall against her bottom as she leaned against it. The wall was both cool and hot taking in her body heat where she was pressed against it.   
Cullen’s hand found its way to her clit. A finger swirled around it causing her breath to catch in her throat. Juliet had never felt anything like it as his finger found it’s mark and massaged the most sensitive part.   
“My room…” Juliet groaned as his finger further explored.  
“Shhh, we are not hurting anyone.” Cullen said as his middle finger went into her hot wet pussy.  
Juliet could only pant in response. Cullen was in control. Her body was no longer her own. In and out she felt his fingers exploring. Juliet felt her body as she came closer and closer to release, when suddenly he pulled his hand away.   
“Juliet, hold your robe up.” Cullen requested as he kissed down her front. When he got to her stomach she felt his mouth once again. His fingers kneading her bottom as he found the spot he had been rubbing with his tongue.  
“We need to get to my room.” Juliet gasped once again. She was beginning to think their first time together would be in the garden, near the elfroot.  
“We will never make it.” Cullen stated in gasping breaths as his left hand joined his tongue on her hot pussy.   
“We cannot make love in the garden.” Juliet started to argue as she felt his tongue lick her swollen clit. The wall and Cullen held her up as her entire body vibrated from desire.   
“Who will stop us? No one is out here, I suspect there are guards posted around to keep people out.” Cullen laughed as he went back to licking and sucking.  
Juliet groaned as she felt him licking and sucking on her clit. Both felt beyond anything she could describe. She did her best to not grind into his face as he made love to her with his tongue. His hands were the supporting cast, his left hand teased a nipple as his right hand, now two fingers, slid in and out.  
“I want to be naked with you, please Cullen.” Juliet begged as she felt her body melting against Cullen’s eager tongue. Juliet felt her body tense up. She could feel colors. Her body felt like it was part of the fade as Cullen coaxed out an orgasm.  
Every part of her wanted more. She was a wanton. Cullen stood up and tried to lead her back to the grass near the benches. “I have a compromise, The breezeway has two doors, I will put up barriers, we will have at least an hour before they fall.”  
“Deal.” Cullen accepted and in one motion picked her up and carried her to the small breezeway. It was not a large room, but it was big enough. “Juliet, don’t forget the barriers.”  
Juliet paused and whispered the spell for a door sealing spell that she learned to keep her siblings out of her room as a child. It was the only way to have any privacy.  
Cullen tested the outside door and when he was satisfied that the door was sealed he put her down. Once again Juliet felt her robe lifted, but this time it was taken off her and spread on the ground. Cullen’s pants and shirt quickly followed making a crude place to lay down.  
Cullen’s breath caught in his throat as he looked down her fit body. She was on the road more often than not and it showed in her lean form.  
Juliet pushed Cullen against a wall as she took control of a long lingering kiss. Cullen tasted like a mixture of her and the ale he drank with Varric. Juliet, like so many others had experimented during her time in the circle. She was no stranger to oral sex, the taste turned her on more.  
She found herself kissing down his chest. The muscles danced beneath her mouth. Her fingers brought out the goose bumps as they brushed down after her mouth. Juliet found that Cullen’s hard cock called to her and she knelt down and slowly took it into her mouth. His fingers cupped the back of her head as he now leaned against the wall.   
Juliet moved her head sucking on his hard cock. Her fingers kneaded his bottom; she could feel the pulse in it with her tongue as she sucked it back in and out.  
“Juliet, I cannot take much more.” Cullen’s voice crackled with desire as he gently pushed her away.  
Together they found their way onto their discarded clothing. Cullen was on top and Juliet was on her back looking into Cullen’s eyes as she felt him part her pussy and guided his erection into her. First there was pressure, and then it was better than magic. The world spun as together Cullen and Juliet moved, both whimpering and moaning as they kissed and pressed closer and closer together.   
Faster they both arched towards each other. Both of them did their best to remain quiet, but before long they had forgotten there was a need. A final thrust brought them both to a climax, Juliet felt as her body felt like it merged with the fade and her body shattered. Since she got the mark, the fade was almost a part of her that she could not deny. Cullen, let out a roar as he also climaxed.  
Juliet laughed as Cullen fell against her, his now limp penis still partially in her. The floor was hard, but Juliet did not care. “We are going to hear about this.”   
Cullen groaned. “Let them talk.”   
Juliet groaned and tried to move under Cullens weight, before she could complain, Cullen rolled them both over and he was laying on the floor. “This is about as soft as my first bunk when I joined the Templars.” he joked.  
“We don’t have much time left.” Juliet sighed as she felt Cullen start to explore her body again, her nipples once again got teased into points, as she sat on his cock. Neither one moved at first. He was not hard, until she made a move to get up, and he tried to keep her still. Juliet laughed and then groaned as she realized that he was once again ready  
“Just once more, I am sure we have enough time.” Cullen groaned as Juliet looked down at him, she had neither the want nor the desire to say no.   
Juliet locked eyes with Cullen and began moving up and down his length. Juliet’s nipples sang as they rubbed against his hard chest, her body tingled still from the last orgasm, it protested at first from the continued stimulation, but quickly adapted to the pleasure. Within a few minutes both of them once again clung to each other as sweat formed on them. Juliet found herself pressing into Cullen. Her face buried in his neck. Without thought Juliet bit into his shoulder.   
The orgasm was complex; her skin felt like it belonged to someone else. Juliet sobbed as she felt her body returning to normal.   
“Oh Maker, I am sorry, I bit you.” Juliet finally said as she examined Cullen’s shoulder. I will heal it.  
Cullen frowned. “Don’t you dare.” He said as he caught the mark on his left shoulder. “I did not know you were a biter.” He continued with a glint of humor in his eyes.   
“We need to get dressed.” Juliet declared, we have only a few minutes before the barrier comes down. She tugged her robe off the floor and pulled it on. She quickly said a spell that made it look less rumpled. Watching Cullen dress was just as sexy as watching him undress. First his small clothes, it seemed wrong to cover up his body, then his pants. Juliet helped tie them up as she started kissing him again.  
“No time remember.” Cullen nudged her back and pulled on his shirt just in time as the first seal fell. The outer door, Cullen leaned in and kissed her just as the second seal fell. It was pretty late at night and they hoped they could make it up the stairs without much attention.   
Once in the main hall Juliet noted that only Varric was sitting at the fire working on paperwork. Bianca was close by, as usual within a breath or two from being ready to fire. Cullen had her hand as they tried to sneak passed the cunning dwarf. Juliet thought they had made it when finally Varric spoke up. “Next time make sure if you lock yourselves in a room you use a soundproof barrier. Viv has been bitching for an hour. I say good for you though.”  
Cullen’s face turned beet red as Juliet hollered back. “When doesn’t she bitch? Maybe she should consider using one of the smaller rooms not in the great hall.”  
Juliet pulled Cullen’s head down and whispered in his ear, “How many times will we need to stop on the stairs, I have a lock on that door.  
Cullen laughed. “Let’s find out.”


End file.
